The Dark Knight (2008)
The Dark Knight is a 2008 superhero film directed, produced, and co-written by Christopher Nolan. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the second part of Nolan's Batman film series and a sequel to 2005's Batman Begins. A co-production of the United States and the United Kingdom, The Dark Knight was released on July 16, 2008 in Australia, on July 18, 2008 in North America, and on July 24, 2008 in the United Kingdom. The film stars: Christian Bale, Michael Caine, Heath Ledger, Gary Oldman, Aaron Eckhart, Maggie Gyllenhaal and Morgan Freeman. The film co-stars: Monique Gabriela Curnen, Rob Dean, Nestor Carbonell, Chin Han, Eric Roberts, Ritchie Coster, Anthony Michael Hall, Keith Szarabajka, Joshua Harto, Melinda McGraw, Nathan Gamble, Michael Jai White, Beatrice Rosen. Starring *Christian Bale - Bruce Wayne *Michael Caine - Alfred *Heath Ledger - Joker *Gary Oldman - Gordon *Aaron Eckhart - Harvey Dent *Maggie Gyllenhaal - Rachel *and Morgan Freeman - Lucius Fox *Monique Gabriela Curnen - Ramirez *Rob Dean - Wuertz *Nestor Carbonell - Mayor *Chin Han - Lau *Eric Roberts - Maroni *Ritchie Coster - Chechen *Anthony Michael Hall - Engel *Keith Szarabajka - Stephens *Joshua Harto - Reese *Melinda McGraw - Barbara Gordon *Nathan Gamble - James Gordon *Michael Jai White - Gambol *Beatrice Rosen - Natascha 'Cast' *Scarecrow - Cillian Murphy *Loeb - Colin McFarlane *Rossi - Michael Vieau *Dopey - Michael Stoyanov *Happy - William Smillie *Grumpy - Danny Goldring *Chuckles - Matthew O'Neill *Bank Manager - William Fichtner *Drug Dealer - Olumiji Olawumi *Drug Buyer - Greg Beam *Junkie - Erik Hellman *Crime Boss - Vincenzo Nicoli *LSI VP - Edison Chen *Judge Surrillo - Nydia Rodruguez Terracina *Brian - Andy Luther *Man No. 1 - James Farruggio *Man No. 2 - Tom McElroy *Assistant DA - Will Zahrn *Thug at Party - James Fierro *Gentleman at Party - Patrick Leahy *Male Guest - Sam Derence *Female Guest - Jennifer Knox *Judge Freel - Patrick Clear *Maroni's Mistress - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Gambol's Bodyguards - Chucky Venn, Winston Ellis *Joker's Thug - David Dastmalchian *Reporter - Sophia Hinshelwood *Heckler - Keith Kupferer *Cop Heckler - Joseph Luis Caballero *Acting Commissioner - Richard Dillane *Officer at Intersection - Daryl Satcher *Convoy Leader - Chris Petschler *Fat Thug - Aidan Feore *Murphy - Philip Bulcock *Cop with Fat Thug - Paul Birchard *Medic - Walter Lewis *Cop at 250 52nd St. - Vincent Riotta *Nurse - Nancy Crane *Polk - K. Todd Freeman *Berg - Matt Shallenberger *Cop at Hospital - Michael Andrew Gorman *Bartender - Lanny Lutz *Civilian - Peter DeFaria *First Mate - Matt Rippy *Prison Ferry Pilot - Andrew Bicknell *Guard Commander - Ariyon Bakare *Businessman - Doug Ballard *Mother - Helene Wilson *Passengers - Tommy Campbell, Craig Heaney, Lorna Gayle, Lisa McAllister, Peter Brooke *SWAT Sniper - Joshua Rollins *SWAT Leader - Dale Rivera *Prisoner on Ferry - Matthew Leitch *Tattooed Prisoner - Tommy Tiny Lister *Reporter #3 - Thomas Gaitsch *Evans - William Armstrong *Honor Guard Man - Adam Kalesperis *Uniform Cop - Tristan Tait *Bounty Hunters - Bronson Webb, David Ajala *Fox's Secretary - Gertrude Kyles *Passenger Ferry Pilot - Jonathan Ryland *Guardsman - James Scales *Warden - Nigel Carrington *Corrections Officer - Ian Pirie *Prisoners - Lateef Lovejoy, Grahame Edwards, Roger Monk, Ronan Summers *Hong Kong Detective - Wai Wong *Honor Guard Leader - Michael Corey Foster *Gordon's Daughter - Hannah Gunn *Armored Car SWAT - Brandon Lambdin Category:Movies Category:2008 Movies